DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): Funding is requested to prepare individuals for research careers in immunology in an ongoing training program emphasizing normal and neoplastic lymphocyte biology. Predoctoral trainees with strong motivation to enter biomedical science research careers may complete their predoctoral studies and thesis research to fulfill Ph.D. degree requirements in Immunology at the University of Pennsylvania. Postdoctoral training is designed to prepare individuals for independent research and teaching careers in academic departments of basic and clinical sciences; concurrently, these individuals contribute the accomplishment of specific research goals by the participating laboratories constituting the Immunology Graduate Group (IGG). This training program, established about 20 years ago, includes basic lecture courses in immunology and related disciplines, a rotation program of practical and intellectual experience in various laboratories engaged in cellular and/or molecular approaches to problems in immunology, advanced seminar courses in various aspects of immunology and biology, and a visiting scholar lec-ture/seminar program. Trainees (13 predoctoral fellows [A.B., B.S., or B.A.] and 10 postdoctoral fellows [M.D, Ph.D., or D.M.V.]) are located in the research laboratories of the participating faculty. The major foci for training IGG students in the University of Pennsylvania community are the Wistar Institute, the Institute for Cancer Research (Fox Chase), the Departments of Biology, Microbiology, Hematology/Oncology (Cancer Center), and the Immunobiology Research Division, and the Department of Pathology. Each training unit provides an extensive semi-formal program in immunology, consisting of seminars by visitors, students, and staff, and research conferences and journal clubs open to all. Throughout the year all units participate in weekly research seminars by one of their members. The training program is an integral component of the Cancer Center in the University of Pennsylvania School of Medicine. Candidates considered as trainees, regardless of the level at which they enter, are expected to meet high standards of competence, motivation, and perseverance, and will already have made a commitment to an academic research and teaching career. Postdoctoral trainees must have had preliminary training and have demonstrated laboratory expertise and working knowledge of a specific field of study.